


Inevitable Conclusion

by mravensblood



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mravensblood/pseuds/mravensblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After more than a century of verbal foreplay, Nikola and Helen's relationship moves to the next level.  Following the events of Chimera and has spoilers from that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadadukal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/gifts).



> Shadadukal - I hope you enjoy, this is my first full length Sanctuary fic. I tried to be respectful of Helen's relationship with Druitt while showing that her relationship with Tesla was more than just sex.
> 
> Other Notes - The dialogue in the beginning through Helen's toast is taken directly from the Chimera episode with the addition of what I felt were her thoughts at the time, leading into what could have transpired between her and Nikola Tesla.
> 
> One Final Note - I mention that although she and Charlotte Benoit kissed, that they didn't have sex. It's not that I don't think Helen could be bi-sexual or that Charlotte was lacking. Rather, I think Helen doesn't readily jump into bed and I feel that she'd wish to know Charlotte longer before considering such a move.

Helen tried to appear non-chalant as she poured two glasses of wine. It was a ritual she'd carried out countless times, but it was the first time she'd been alone with Nikola in over a century; their brief reunion in Mexico in Henry's presence not withstanding.

"I hope it's better than that billious concotion you made us drink," Nikola said from the window seat. "What was that?"

Handing him a glass of wine, she explained, "Protein supplement to counteract the effects of the Praxian stasis." There was something comfortable about retreating into science and avoiding the unwelcome emotions that seemed to be welling up inside her.

"Terrible," Nikola declared, referring to the earlier concoction. The wine seemed to please him as he dismissed the former drink. "Ah well, whatever. The point is we're here now."

"Yes we are."

"I've got my body and you've certainly got yours," he purred as he ran an appreciative gaze over her.

Nervously, she laughed, "Oh dear lord..."

Over the years she'd become accustomed to Nikola's thinly veiled innuendos and was all too well aware of his desire for her. At times it was irritating, like when they were facing mortal danger or he had deliberately tried to set John off. However, there were also the times when his attentions would make her heart beat a bit faster and she would find herself wondering why she persisted in resisting him.

John had been her primary reason for a long time. He'd been the love of her life and perhaps always would be; however during her 113 years of solitude she'd reflected on the rest of the five and their place in her life. Watson had been her dearest friend and left a void that Henry and Will helped with but never quite filled. Nigel Griffin had been perhaps the luckiest of them, fading into quiet obscurity and having the most normal family life of any of them. And then there was Nikola Tesla.

His impudent smile and cocky attitude had been an acquired taste for Helen, but one she realized she'd missed during her period of isolation. Over the years he'd angered her time and again with his selfish and care free attitude. However, he'd almost always been there for her when it counted and she couldn't deny he'd gotten under her skin. She'd thought about him far more often than she cared to admit as she bided her time and waited to return. Unable to risk the touch of another human being in her isolation, she'd been restricted to satisfying her needs with her fingers late at night and many evenings, he'd enter her mind. She'd wonder what it would feel like to be with him and now sitting in his presence, those thoughts seemed to flood her mind once more.

"So tell me something, Sophie," he said, interrupting her reverie. "Back there in crazy town when you had to choose between sacrificing Will or moi-"

"Yes?"

"I mean if it had been a real choice... If you hadn't stacked the deck in favor of the house..."

Amused with his struggle with his pride, but taking pity on him, she interjected, "Whom would I have chosen?"

Sheepishly he agreed, "Yeah, kinda."

Feeling a bit wreckless, she replied, "Aw, Nikola. Do you really need to ask?"

Aware he was watching her intently, she ducked behind her glass to avoid his gaze and said, "Cheers."

"Why Helen Magnus, is that a blush I detect?"

"Certainly not," she replied primly and drained her glass. Standing up, she walked towards the wine decanter. "Would you care for-"

He closed the distance between them and was behind her as he cut her off, "Another glass. No, thanks. But that definitely was a blush."

"So what if it was," she retorted in irritation. Shaking her head dismissively, she poured a glass of wine. "It hardly bears further scrutiny."

"On the contrary," he persisted. Reaching around, he took her glass and sat it down on the table beside the decanter. "As a scientist, I must insist upon further investigation."

Turning around, she said warningly, "Nikola."

Her expression would have intimidated lesser men, but Tesla rarely backed down from even her most withering glances. They seemed to amuse him more than anything. The sensible thing would be to pull away, pick a petty fight and run off to the safety of her room. However, as she met his gaze mere inches from hers, she found the words wouldn't come. Aside from a couple kisses from Charlotte Benoit at the airport in Grand Comore that had been pleasant but never led to much, it had been a very long time since she'd experienced any touch other than her own. More than a century of unfulfilled longing and need seemed to rise up under the dark haired vampire's scrutiny.

If she gave in even a little, she knew she would give into him completely. The dance they'd begun back at Oxford would reach the conclusion they'd both known was inevitable almost from the start. She loved John and always would, but sometimes Helen wondered if she'd met Nikola first if things would have turned out differently. She would never know for certain. However, there was no question in her mind how things would turn out if she let him in tonight. It wouldn't be just a single night of frenzied coupling, it would be the start of a new chapter between them. Nikola had never disguiseed his feelings and if she was completely honest with herself, her feelings for him ran a lot deeper than she cared to admit. She wasn't given to one night stands and while her companion had unquestionably had more than his fair share of them, she knew that given the chance he would devote himself to her entirely.

Nikola leaned forward, his face almost grazing her cheek as he moved to whisper in her ear, "Intoxicating."

"Intoxicating?"

"The scent of your blood just beneath the surface of your skin that's forming that delightful blush."

Unconciously she licked her lips as he drew back to smile at her. It was now or never, she thought as he asked, "Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?"

Barely aware she was saying the words until they were out of her mouth, she invited softly, "Why don't you show me?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if not entirely sure he'd heard her correctly. Then he kissed her. Tentatively at first, then drawing her tightly against him as he realized she wasn't resisting. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned his embrace. She offered no resistance as he unfastened her jacket, slipped it off of her and let it fall to the floor. Her hands moved to his jacket, then stopped.

"Nikola, wait," she gasped against his mouth and broke free for a moment.

"Huh?" He looked at her in bewilderment, his usually brilliant mind distracted by desire.

"N-Not here," she explained breathlessly. "Will and- and- Henry-"

"Of course," he agreed and nodded in understanding.

Helen bent down to pick up her jacket and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck as they walked out into the hall. Will would doubtlessly be on the phone with Abbey and Henry would be absorbed in his computer system so there was little chance of them being seen. Eventually she'd have to tell them about the change in her relationship with Nikola; but she didn't want to shock them with her disheveled appearance and seeing her in her old friend's arms.

Their progress through the hall was slow and awkward as they paused to kiss several times. When they finally reached the elevator, Helen fumbled at the elevator button as Tesla caressed her. In the distance, she would hear the elevator slowly ascending from the lower levels, but each second seemed to drag on forever. Gingerly she allowed her hand to brush over his zipper as they waited. Her companion's already short patience seemed to fade completely then as he picked her up and carried her to the staircase. Although intent on reaching her room, he paused on the landing when they heard a noise below.

Henry was getting off the elevator, but didn't seem to notice them as Nikola reluctantly sat Helen back on her feet and they watched silently. They remained rooted in their spot as they watched him walk towards the kitchen. When they heard the distant sound of clanging, they were about to resume their journey when they heard the sound of steps in the hallway above. Trapped, Helen pushed her companion into a small space behind a massive marble statue.

"Sounds good, Abbey," Will said into the cell phone as he started down the stairs. Unaware he was interrupting anything, he stopped on the landing in front of the statue and continued his conversation. "Well, we could get Chinese. Or there's that new Thai place..."

Behind the statue in their tight space Tesla gave an annoyed glance in Will's direction and he muttered in a barely audible tone, "Unbelieveable."

"Hush," Helen chided in quiet amusement.

The whole situation was completely absurd. Here they were with over three centuries between them and they were hiding like a couple of teenagers trying not to get caught by their parents.

"Glad you find it amusing," he hissed softly.

As Will continued his conversation with Abbey, Helen became increasingly aware of how close she and Nikola were in their tight hiding space. A small moan escaped her lips as he shifted and she felt his hardness pressing against her. Although Will was oblivious, her companion, caught her reaction and decided that there was no reason why he shouldn't enjoy the situation. He kissed Helen's throat and slowly freed the hem of her top from the waist band of her pants. She closed her eyes and struggled to remain silent as his hand found it's way inside her shirt and cupped her breast.

Movement restricted, but greedy for the feel of his hands on her body, she pulled away long enough to unhook her bra and slide it out the sleeve of her shirt. Tesla took it from her and gave the lacy black item an appreciative look before casting it over his shoulder. Helen would have protested, but at that moment, Will finally hung up his cell and walked downstairs.

"Honestly, Nikola," she chided gently as they withdrew from their hiding place.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Probably not."

Helen kissed him and slid his leather jacket off his shoulders. Will would be at Abbey's for the rest of the night and Henry would take the elevator. Later they could worry about getting their clothing. For now, she wanted to feel Nikola's skin against hers. Purposefully, she started to unbutton his shirt, then gave it a frustrated tug after two buttons. There was a soft sound of several buttons hitting the floor but neither of them cared. She pulled her shirt off and allowed him to study her for a moment before starting up the stairs.

"Come on," Helen beckoned.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"Didn't think I would have to," she laughed as he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Their mouths met as they stumbled to her bedroom door. Once inside, she kicked off her shoes and guided his hand to the fastener on her pants and stepped out of them quickly as he pulled them down. He kicked his shoes off, then knelt in front of her, pulling her black lace panties down as he settled on the floor in front of her. She felt slightly nervous as he looked up at her, slowly drinking in her body as if memorizing every curve and line.

Helen hated herself for asking, she was normally so confident but couldn't help the question escaping her lips. "Everything you imagined, Nikola?"

Slowly rising, he met her eyes and murmured, "And so much more."

She reached for his fly and answered his surprised expression. "Turn about's fair play."

Suddenly he pulled back, his eyes darkened by desire. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Not too skinny?"

Clearly Adam Worth's virtual self had wounded Tesla's vanity. Although his frame was slender, it was covered with taut muscle and he certainly measured up to her fantasies.

"Hardly," she assured him and unzipped his fly. "Going commando are we?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Hardly," she repeated in amusement.

Wriggling his eyebrows at her, he retorted, "Well partially."

"Nikola," she groaned half in annoyance and half in frustration.

"Less talking?"

"Well, I can certainly think of a number of better uses for your mouth," Helen replied as she moved back towards the bed.

"As my lady wishes."

She watched as he slid his pants off the rest of the way and joined her. Almost as obediently as enthusiastically, Nikola did exactly as Helen suggested and traced every contour of Helen's body, until he at last brought his face between her thighs and made her writhe until she pulled him up to her mouth. Eagerly their lips met as their bodies melded together. After more than a century of verbal foreplay, they were both equally eager to consumate their relationship...

***

Helen and Nikola held each other close and studied each other drowsily as the sun began to slowly rise outside. The previous evening had changed many things for them both, but both were content with the new chapter they'd opened in their relationship. She knew he'd have to return to Mexico in a couple of days, but she was equally certain that he would fight on her side till the bitter end and that the blonde who'd called him "Nikki" would be given marching orders upon his return. Where they would fit into each other's daily lives she wasn't certain yet, but she knew that one way or another, they would figure out a way.

On the verge of sleep, their reverie was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Will screaming and joined by Henry in a chorus of "Oh God! No! Not him!"

Beside her Nikola chuckled, "Well Helen, I do believe that William and Heinrich have found the clothing we discarded on the staircase."

Contentedly, she laughed and stretched against him. "I do believe you're right."

Propping up on his elbow, he suggested, "Perhaps we should do something that will make a great deal of noise and upset Wilhelm and Wolf Boy further..."

On the landing, Will and Henry stood looking in horror at Tesla's jacket carelessly discarded beside Helen's lace bra. They shook their heads in disbelief as sounds of lovemaking came from the upper level.

Grabbing Henry's arm, Will said, "Let's get out of here. Breakfast my treat."

"Amen!" his friend agreed as the sounds from above seemed to become more frenzied...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first full length Sanctuary fic. I hope I did justice to Nikola and Helen, my two favorite characters in the series.
> 
> And thank you to my amazing beta!


End file.
